


Secrets

by sidhe_faerie



Series: 'Lyrics and Melodies' (Series 2) [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Song Challenge #06 “Live to Tell” by Madonna</b><br/>-<br/><b>Summary:</b>What happened after that kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**“Secrets” Het Arthur/Gwen (Canon AU)**

Heart Of Camelot Song Challenge #06 “Live to Tell” by Madonna

Category: Het/Canon AU

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen

Rating warnings: K

**Secrets**

Gwen stood in the middle of her home and stared at the door that Arthur had just gone out. She was stunned. The Prince of Camelot, Arthur Pendragon, had just kissed her. She couldn’t believe it really happened.

This was not what she expected when Merlin asked her to hide him for the tournament. In fact, it was the last thing she ever expected.

Gwen had been surprised by Arthur. She had come to know a different man than he appeared to be to the rest of the world. She felt her heart taking him in before she could stop it. She had fallen in love with a man she could never have.

It was her secret and her heartbreak.

Arthur walked down the street of the lower town towards the tournament grounds. He was stunned. He couldn’t believe what he had just done. He kissed Morgana’s maid.

Guinevere. Her name stirred his heart in a way that startled him. He wanted to go back and take her in his arms and kiss her again. Was it possible to fall in love with her in such a short time?

He rubbed the handkerchief between his fingers as he walked. He stopped and looked at it. The rough cloth in his fingers told him the truth. He loved her.

It was a secret he could never share, not even with Merlin


End file.
